


Built for Me

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Body Horror, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Mental Abuse, Oviposition, Physical Abuse, Restricted Movement, Unrequited Love, limb binding, non-con, removed limbs, traumatic insemination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Tarantulas has Prowl right where he wants him.





	Built for Me

**Author's Note:**

> short ass hour drabble to get this bunny out of my head before bed. 
> 
> trigger warnings for like, everything. 
> 
> I blame two of my friends on discord, so this obviously isn't a fully-filled work. Just a kink-ish 3 am drabble.

Tarantulas clicked his mandibles together as he slowly crept around his nest. Each pede was strategically placed on strands of the sticky web, and it was a slow process for Tarantulas to reach his prize. In the center of the main web was  _his_ mech- right where he had left him. Not that he could really go all that far, considering he was missing all his limbs. With deceptively soft servos, tarantulas stroked the brilliant red chevron before him. Prowl didn't even twitch at the soft touch, betraying exactly how exhausted he really was. 

Physically, the former enforcer was an absolute shell of his former self. His arms and legs had been removed, his left optic shattered in an earlier scuffle, his dentae were cracked and chapped from the extended abuse from Tarantulas' spike. The most delightful part though, was that through all this abuse, his darling enforcer had remained just as...  _spunky_  as before. Tarantulas chuckled quietly at the thought, planting a knee on either side of the ample bumper he so devotedly adored. 

He chirred once more as he leant in, stroking his primary servos over the indents of Prowl's grille while leaning in to swipe his glossa against the delicate tubing of Prowl's throat. The warm exvents against the vital tubing was enough to force the Pragian awake, and Tarantulas savored the last of the tactician's silence- before the pitch of his lover's enraged wail pierced the silence with unbridled anger. Tarantulas was quick to force their mouths together, and the Praxian growled and bit at his lips until the techno-organic shuddered, depositing a sticky, nutrient-filled webbing that silenced him once more.

Tarantulas personally hated silencing such a beautiful mech in such a barbaric manner, but to be honest he wanted his frame at this moment- Not that delightful wit. With a glare that could melt him on contact burning into his jaw, Tarantulas forced the dented helm down into the sticker part of the web. Naturally, this movement was met with a ridiculous amount of resistance, but Tarantulas paid Prowl's apparent disapproval no mind. Prowl would understand eventually. He would come to accept his advances with time. 

With all the anger aside, Tarantulas was at a minor loss. Prowl's stomach was  _still_  bloated with the last round of eggs he had laid. His stomach had swollen at least twice as large as his original waistline, deliciously packed with  _their_  children. The rounded protoform of his stomach still shimmered with the golden tint of the plug that was injected with the eggs- therefore, it was far too soon to try to fill him with any more. Even with that minor setback, Tarantulas remained absolutely positive he would never find an incubator that could rival his feisty Praxian. Stroking Prowl's cheek lovingly, Tarantulas chirred and clicked his mandibles happily as his spike unsheathed against the underside of Prowl's bumper. Prowl's working optic flickered downwards, and the sticky webbing bulged as he tried to curse once more. "Now now, Prowl dearest, I know that you are full... But, I see a part of you that  _hasn't_  been filled yet.  _And that simply won't do_."

Prowl gave him a half-confused, half- disbelieving look-before realization struck him like Optimus' fist. Tarantulas just smirked as he trailed a thumb along the empty crater that was Prowl's unfilled optic socket. The enforcer tried to squirm away- a futile attempt, but the larger mech dismissed it with a pleased chirr while wrapping his servos around the top edge of his beloved Prowl's doorwings. It was only a quick shift before he had lined his spike up with the gaping hole in Prowl's face, and he shuddered as electricity zapped around each inch that invaded Prowl's skull. Seeing as the cranium was not built to house a spike, it naturally had a very poor fit.

With a flutter of his plating and a deep  _crrrrr_ , Tarantulas rocked his hips. Prowl's horrified visage stared brokenly from below, and Tarantulas loved him for it. He could imagine the quiet noises of despair with each push, and a secondary servo blindly patted along Prowl's cheek- a gesture of praise that broke the Enforcer more than any brood ever would. The way Prowl shuddered beneath him made for a quick end, but Tarantulas clicked sharply as he felt something thicker push through his spike. Judging from the erratic flapping of Prowl's doorwings, he had realized too. 

It was noticeably tight once the egg reached its destination. However, with a few difficult pushes, the egg plopped into Prowl's eye socket with an obscene squelch. The resulting overload was almost as beautiful as Prowl's following glitch. The enforced twitched morbidly as the increased pressure rerouted parts of his processor, increasing the voltage until he overloaded with a spectacular shower of sparks. Tarantulas purred happily as his lover came down from the forced high, lovingly stroking his cheeks, kissing his neck, stroking his chest- anything that would assist in comforting his beloved. The moment was ruined with dilated optics, as he felt something off drip down from the newly filled optic socket.

Raising his helm to inspect the foaming Praxian's newest addition, Tarantulas frowned as he identified the sticky black mass leaking from where Prowl's optic should have been. With a disapproving chirr, claws sank into the empty cavern to pull the fried egg out. "Now darling...that wasn't nice. Now I have to put a  _new one_   _in_."

 


End file.
